


THE HANDICAPABLE OTAKU  ハンディキャップ可能なギーク

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [1]
Category: AniManga Universe, Mahōu BiShōunen, Original Work, Shounen - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Boys Know Karate/Kungfu, Autistic Anime FanBoy, Boy's With Glamour Powers, Boys Who Have A Weakness For Cute Things But Mostly Cats, Destroying Stupid/Bad Cliches, F/M, Girl Sasses Boy Girl Get's Punched By Boy, Homme Mortel, Immature Girls Are Icky, Male Hero/Villain Rivalries, Male RIVAL Is Usually Saphistacated Except When Hero Is Mentioned, Male Villain/Rival Is Is Normally Saphistacated Except When Hero/Rival Is Mentioned, Male Villain/Rival OjouSama Laugh, My First Work in This Fandom, Never Get In A Boy's Way, Open Minded Male And Female Characters, Shounen Fights, The Reluctant Hero, The Umf A.k.a. United Mom Front, Us Boy's Gotta Stick Together, Women In The Work Force/In Power, Would Hit A Woman, bishie sparkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HIDEYOSHI SŌTO ALTHOUGH HE IS NOT A GAMERIS A 14 YEAR OLD SHUT IN WHO LOVES ANIME-MANGA DRAWING MANGA SINGING AND ONLINE RPING WHO GETS HIS CHANCE WHEN HE GETS ACCEPTED TO AN AUDITION FOR HIS FAVE ANIME-MANGA BUT HIS RIVAL HARUTO TAKIMOTO A FELLOW ACTORIS DETERMINED TO SEE HIM FAIL WHAT'S EVEN WORSEHE'S ALSO DISABLEDAND HE HATES IT AND HE DOES WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM HIS SCHOOLAND CATCHES THE EYE OF THE MOST POPULAR/BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN SCHOOL AIMI WHICH ENRAGES HER JEALOUS BOYFRIEND AKA HARUTO'S 2ND IN COMMAND
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER ONE THE READING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N HIDEYODHI WAS BORN IN JAPAN BUT MOVED TO AMERICA

HIDEYOSHI'S P.O.V.  
AND THAT'S ALL APPARENTLY"  
I SAID GRABBING MY COAT PUTTING IT ON AND ZIPPING IT UP THANKS FOR COMING MELISSA"  
I SAID HUGGING HER  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
WHEN WE GOT HOME LATER THAT NIGHT  
I WENT STRAIGHT TO BED BECAUSE I HAD SCHOOL IN THE MORNING THAT NIGHT MY MOM READ ME ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORY BOOKS  
ANATA WA TOKUBETSUDESU  
OR YOU ARE SPECIAL"  
IT WAS MAX LUCADO'S WEMMICKS  
IT'S ABOUT A PEARSON MADE OF WOOD CALLED A WEMMICK  
IT ALWAYS CHEERED ME UP CAUSE I'M WHAT YOU WOULD CALL DISABLED  
AND MY DISABILITY IS AUTISM MY NAME IS HIDEYOSHI SATŌ AT FIRST WHEN I WAS TOLD I WAS SPECIAL A ONE OF A KIND  
I WAS HAPPY BUT AFTER MEETING MORE PEOPLE WITH THE SAME DISSABILLITY  
I STARTED TO DISBELIEVE IT MĀ MĀ MĀ IF IT ISN'T SHUT UP SAKIMOTO I NEVER ASKED TO BE...."  
JUST KIDDING"  
AH HAYATO SAN........"  
YOU IDIOT"  
I SHOUTED PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE SO HARD IT SENT HIM FLYING INTO A BUILDING WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY HIDEYOSHI SAN?" HE ASKED ANNOYED  
HEY WHAT DO YOU EXSPECT  
YOU LOOK AND SOUNDED LIKE YOUR TWIN BROTHER"  
TRUE^_^;"  
SIGH YARE YARE LET'S JUST GO BEFORE THE REAL SAKIMOTO SHOWS UP"  
I SAID GRABBING HIM BY THE ARM RUNNING ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL AFTER SCHOOL WAS OVER I WAS ON THE STEPS WAITING FOR MY MOM TO COME PICK ME UP WORKING ON MY DRAWING WHEN I FINNALY HEARD THE SOUND OF A HORN  
I GRABBED MY STUFF LEAPED OFF THE STAIRS AND RAN ALL THE WAY TO THE VAN  
AND BUCKLED UP  
ON THE WAY THERE WE PASSED A MAN WITH LONG BROWN HAIR AND FACIAL HAIR WITH BROWN EYES HMM WHEN WE GOT BACK  
I RAN STRAIGHT UP TO MY ROOM  
ONLY TO FIND YOUTA NAKAHARA  
HARUTO TAKIMOTO'S BESTFRIEND AND THE 2nd MEANEST/POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL WATASHINOIE DE IMANANI O SHITE IMASU KA?"  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE LEAVE RIGHT NOW"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER  
YARE YARE CALM DOWN"  
HE SAID TEASINGLY  
I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW"  
I SHOUTED CHARGING AT HIM  
AT FULL SPEED  
I SLAMMED MY FIST RIGHT  
INTO HIS FACE MAKING HIS FACE SNAP SIDEWAYS  
ANATA WA SORE O KŌKAI SHIMASU"  
YOU'LL REGRET THAT"  
HE SAID CLENCHING HIS FISTS CHARGING ME  
SWINGING HIS FIST AT ME  
I GOT OUT OF THE WAY  
DOGGING HIS PUNCHES AND KICKS THEN IT WAS MY TURN  
GASP MASIKA"  
HE SAID TO HIMSELF  
I CHARGED FULL SPEED AT AT HIM  
A FEW HOUR'S LATER  
HE LEFT IN DEFEAT  
ONARE HEDIYOSHI"  
HE SHOUTED LEAPING OUT  
THE WINDOW AFTER HE LEFT  
I JUMPED ONTO MY BED AND TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND WENT ON YOUTUBE HMM THE THE WIZARD OF OZ 1982 ANIME MOVIE HUH?"  
I ASKED MYSELF REASTING MY ARM ON THE SIDE OF MY FACE THAT'S WHEN MY SMALL BLACK KITTY MEWING  
LEAPED ONTO MY BED  
HIS NAME WAS LUNA AFTER SAILOR MOON'S CAT MY FRIENDS STILL THINK I SHOULD CHANGE HIS NAME TO BAGHERRA 

AND NOW IT'S ALL COME TRUUUUUUUUUE"  
UGH THIS SUCKS"  
I SAID SLAMMING MY PHONE HARD ONTO MY BED WHEN I WAS A KID I WAS A GREAT SINGER  
I GREW UP IN A FAMILY OF GIRLS SO I MAINLY WATCH GIRL SHOWS  
BUT NOW THAT MY VOICE IS CHANGING I CAN NO LONGER SING HOW I USE TO TRANSLATION I CAN NO LONGER SING AT ALL EVER AGAIN  
MY VOICE HAS GOTTEN NAISLY IT HAPPENED DURING THE CHOIR PERFORMANCE  
WAIT WAS THAT HIDEYOSHI?"  
WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS VOICE  
ONE OF THE STUDENTS ASKED  
IWAS SO SCARED I GOT OFF THE STAGE AND I RAN  
ALL THE WAY HOME  
OUT THE AUDIOTORIOM  
IN EMBARRASSMENT  
EVER SINCE THEN I NEVER SANG  
IN PUBLIC OR IN PRIVATE EVER AGAIN AND I HATED IT  
I USE TO LOVE TO SING  
BUT NOW I HATE IT  
AFTER A WHILE I FELL ASLEEP CRYING LATER THAT NIGHT  
I WAS STIL TOSSING AND TURNING AS TRIED TO SLEEP AND MAN DID I TRY BUT I COULD NOT FALL ASLEEP AT ALL SO I DECIDED TO DO WHAT I ALWAYS DID WHEN I COULDN'T SLEEP WATCH ANIME UP TO VALUME 15  
EVENTUALLY I FEEL ASLEEP  
THE NEXT DAY I WOKE UP  
AT 6:00 I GRABBED MY PHONE CLEAN CLOTHES AND  
RAN UPSTAIRS TO TAKE A SHOWER I LIKE TO LISTEN TO MUSIC WHEN I SHOWER  
AFTER I WAS FINISHED  
I CHANGED MY CLOTHES AND RAN DOWNSTAIRS  
TO EAT BREAKFAST  
AFTER BREAKFAST I WALKED OVER TO THE STAIRS  
AND RAN UP TO MY ROOM  
NOW TIME TO CHECK MY INSTAGRAM  
AYUMU'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE OVER IN JAPAN  
MY UNCLE AND COUSIN  
WERE BUSY  
HOLDING AUDITIONS  
EVERYBODY ELSE WAS ALREADY CAST  
WELL THAT'S THE LAST BOY"  
KOREHANANI NO YAKUNITATANAI"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
WHAT IS THE POINT THIS IS HOPELESS"  
HE SAID SLIDING DOWN AGAINST THE WALL  
FORTUNATELY MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND'S FORMER BRATTY SISTER WAS THERE TO HELP UM EXCUSE ME MAY I COME IN?"  
SHE ASKED  
OH AKIME SURE COME IN"  
SHE USE TO BE A FEMINIST BUT AFTER RECORDING AN ATTEMPT BY A OLDER LADY'S ATTEMPT TO EXSTORT A YOUNGER TEEN BOY FOR MONEY SHE CHANGED HER WAYS NO WHEN EVER A SO CALLED ANGEL SISTER DOES SOMETHING TO MAKE HER BROTHER OR ANOTHER BOY LOOK BAD SHE'S ALWAYS THERE TO RECORD IT AND SHOW  
IT TO EVERYBODY ALRIGHT WHAT'S YOUR IDEA?"  
I ASKED ALL EARS WHY NOT TRY SOMEBODY FROM AMERICA?"  
GOOD IDEA THANKS"  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
BUT WHO?"  
HMMM WE NEED SOMEBODY WHO CAN DO A HIGH PITCHED STITCH LIKE VOICE AND A LOWER STITCH TYPE VOICE "  
WELL TIME TO GO TO THE LIBRARY"  
HUH LIBRARY?"  
SHE ASKED CONFUSED  
YEAH I'M MEETING HIDEYOSHI THERE WELL LET'S GO"  
I SAID KNOCKING ON THE FRIDGE 3TIMES BEFORE OPENING  
A WHITE LIGHT CAME OUT OF IT  
WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE OTHER SIDE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE UH SAPPHIRE FOREST  
WHEN I TOOK OUT MY PHONE  
AKEMI WAS NOW DRESSED  
IN A TRADITIONAL TRENCHCOAT  
BEAUTIFUL TO DREAMWALKER DO YOU HEAR ME OVER  
HAI DREAMWALKER I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR BRIGHT AND BEAUTIFUL OVER"  
MY SCANNER'S TELL ME  
HARUTO'S 2nd IN COMMAND'S MEN ARE THERE  
BETTER TRANSFORM  
RIGHT  
IIMAJINĒSHONPAWĀON .  
DOREM SENSHI"  
I SAID TRANSFORMING INTO MY HENSHIN HERO FORM  
A FEW MINUTES LATER I WAS AT THE LIBRARY ENTRANCE  
YUME NO SENSHI BACK TO REALITY"  
I SAID WALKING INTO THE LIBRARY CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND ME I FOUND THEM OVER BY THE MANGA AND GRAPHIC NOVELS SECTION OF THE LIBRARY I RAN OVER TO THEM  
ANATA WA KOKO DE NANI O SHITE IRU NODESU KA?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"  
I ASKED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
THEY LOOKED UP FROM THEM GIVING ME SMUG SMIRK'S  
OYE OYE OYE HELLO DREAM BOY"  
A/N DREAM BOY IS ABOUT THE PRESSURE OF TRYING TO NOT JUST LIVE UP TO ANOTHER PERSON, BUT AN IDEALIZED VERSION OF A ROMANTIC PARTNER. IT'S NORMAL FOR US TO HAVE HOPES ABOUT A RELATIONSHIP DREAM BOY IS NICK NAME CALLED BY THEM BECAUSE HE HAS THE POWER OF DREAMS  
(=^･ω･^=)"  
NON OF YOUR BUSINESS"  
HE SAID HOLDING UP HIS HAND CHARGING UP FOR HIS ATTACK NAITOMEAFUREA HE SAID UNLEASHING A FLASH OF RED LIGHT AT ME  
I BACK FLIPPED TO  
THE LEFT SIDE DOGGING IT  
AND HIS NEXT ONE


	2. YOU'RE PERFECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIDEYOSHI IS SELECTED TO BE THE VOICE OF THE MAIN CHARACTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N HIDEYOSHI KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE AUDITION OR ABOUT THIER POWERS UNTIL HE JOINS THE WRITING CLASS  
> WHERE HE MEETS FELLOW AUTISTIC ANIME FAN JAMES/JĒMUSU WHOM HE MEETS IN WRITING CLASS AKA THE BOY WHO SAVED HIM

ALRIGHT GUY'S I SAID USING THE BEST CUTE VOICE I COULD DO BEFORE SWITCHING TO A DEEPER LET'S DO THIS" FORTUNATELY PART OF THE LIBRARY WAS SOUND PROOF SO WE COULD MAKE ALL THE NOISE WE WANT TO WITHOUT INTERRUPTING EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE LIBRARY

HMMPH BAKA HIYEAH"  
I SAID AMING A POWERFUL SNAP SIDEKICK  
KNOCKING HIM OUT

BY MISTAKE

YOU'RE PERFECT"


	3. NOT THE RIGHT GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N JĒMUSU SAN IS BASED ON MY REAL LIFE FRIEND JAME'S HARISON BUREIKU CLAUSE IS BASED ON BLAKE CLAUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N MERISSA MC SHANE IS BASED ON MY MOM'S REAL LIFE BEST FRIEND MELISSA MC SHANE A TRUE EXAMPLE OF A STRONG WOMAN

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WANT ME TO COME TO AN AUDITION?"  
YUP"  
HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
OH NO YOU DON'T WANT ME MY VOICE SUCKS IT SOUNDS LIKE A COW TRYING TO IMATATE TOPCAT WHILE TALKING WITH HIS MOUTH FULLL" EH TOPCAT?" IT'S AN OLD CARTOON SHOW FROM THE1960'S" OH" LOOK THE POINT IS..." BUT BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE I WAS PUSHE OUT OF THE WAY OF THE NEXT ATTACK ITTAI NANIDESHITA KA?" I ASKED FREAKING OUT AN ATTACK?" ACTUALLY THAT WAS A DEMOSTRATION OF WHY I SHOULDN'T BE THE MAIN CHARACTER" OHH.... ACTUALLY I LIKE IT" ARE YOU SEAROUS?" I ASKED GETTING ANNOYED YUP" HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD YES AND THEY SAY FRENCH PEOPLE WERE PERSISTENT" I SAID ABOUT TO GET HIT BY HIS NEXT ATTACK ONLY TO TO GET SAVED BY A MYSTERIOUS SIHLLOUET RUBĪDORAGONREIJIBĀSUTOATAKKU" THE VOICE SHOUTED AS THE ENERGY BEAM TURNED INTO A GIANT RUBY COLORED DRAGON CURSES THIS IS ISN'T OVER" THE VILLAIN SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGERS TELEPORTING AWAY

BEFORE I COULD THANK HIM HE DISSAPEARED TOO  
LOOK I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T I'M NOT THE RIGHT GUY LATER" I SAID WALKING AWAY


	4. GETTING HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE😡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIDEYOSHI IS SPENDING THE WEEK WITH HIS MOM'S BEST FRIEND FROM WORK

HIDEYOSHI'S P.O.V.  
BUT LATER THAT DAY ON MY WAY HOME  
I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO SOMEBODY OH GOMENASAI"  
I SAID WITH AN OVERLY DRAMATIC BOW  
BUT INSTEAD HE JUST SMILED  
AND HANDED ME A FLYER BOWING  
I TOOK IT FROM HIM AND BOWED BACK TO HIM  
BEFORE RUNNING BACK TO MY HOUSE BUT IT WAS LOCKED OK I'M OUTSIDE NOW WHAT?" I SAID PUTTING MY HANDS ON MY HIPS ANNOYED MAN THIS SUCKS" GOOD THING I HAVE MY PHONE WITH ME"

BUT WHEN I TOOK IT OUT I COULDN'T SEE THE SCREEN IT WAS TOO BRIGHT  
SO I DECIDED TO FIND SOME SHADE

I FOUND A NEARBY TREE AND LEANED AGAINST IT  
AFTER A FEW HOURS I WAS ASLEEP BUT I WOKE UP WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF THE DOOR  
FINNALY BEING UNLOCKED I GRABBED MY STUFF AND RAN ALL THE WAY TO MY ROOM THANKS MOM"  
I SAID RUNNING UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM

I TAPPED ON THE SIGH YOUTUBE  
CLICKED ON THE VIDEO  
AND STARTED CLEANING MY ROOM I WAS STAYING OVER AND MERISSA'S HOUSE SHE IS AWESOME SHE OWN'S HER OWN PIZZA RESTAURANT AT OUR FAVE HANG OUT ALONG WITH OWNING HER OWN PIZZA PLACE SHE IS ALSO AN A AMAZING LIKE MY MOM SHE IS ALWAYS WILLING TO TALK WHEN I'M IN A BAD MOOD SHE OPEN MINDED SHE ALWAYS JUMPS TO MY DEFENSE WHEN MY DAD COMES OVER AND YELLS AT ME AND MY FAMILY THAT HAPPENS ALOT ONE TIME WHEN I WAS STAYING OVER NIGHT AT HOUSE WE WENT TO RIVER HILLS MALL I WANTED TO HAVE TWO SLICES OF PIZZA BUT SHE TOLD ME I SHOULD START WITH ONE AND WAIT HOW THAT GOES AND MAN WAS I GLAD I LISTENED TO HER I ALMOST GOT SICK BUT I DIDN'T AND IT'S THANKS TO HER I DIDN'T

THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FIREWORKS HER MELISSA WHAT MONTH IS THIS?"  
EITHER MARCH OR FEBRUARY WHY DO YOU ASK?"  
I THOUGHT I HEARD FIREWORKS GOING OFF"  
BUT WHY WOULD THEY USE FIREWORKS IN THE BEGINNING OF MARCH?"  
I DON'T KNOW BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO CHECK IT OUT WAIT FOR ME TO STOP FIRST" BUT BEFORE SHE COULD STOP SOMEBODY LANDED ONTOP OF THE FRONT WINDOW HEY YOUNG MAN IT'S VERY RUDE TO JUMP ON SOMEBODY'S VAN OR CAR OH NO NOT THIS AGAIN" HUH AGAIN?" WELL 15 HOURS AGO WHEN I WAS AT THE LIBRARY SOME DUDE ATTACKED ME" ANY REASON WHY?" NONE THAT I CAN THINK OF HEY PUNK IT'S IMPOLITE TO JUMP ON SOMEONE ELSE'S CAR GETT OFF" SHE SHOUTED BUT INSTEAD HE JUST IGNORED HER SO SHE INSTEAD SHE GOT OUT AND TOSSED HIM OFF HE LANDED FACE FIRST HOW LONG WILL HE BE OUT FOR?" FOR ABOUT 5 MINUTES" GOOD NOW LET'S GET GOING" WE CAN GO AFTER WE SEE IF HE'S SAFE" SHE SAID HELPING HIM BACK UP THE BODY SUDDENLY STARTED WAKING UP WHO ARE YOU?" I DEMANDED GRABBING HIM BY HIS SHIRT COLLAR WA-WATASHI NO MAE WA SCOTT" WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?" SOME DUDE BLINDSIDED ME AND KNOCKED ME OUT NEXT THING I KNEW I WOKE UP HERE" WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN 10:39 I'M REALLY SORRY I JUMPED ON YOUR CAR MA'AM" HE SAID BOWING REPEATEDLY IT'S OK JUST BE MORE CAREFUL HOW LONG YOU STAY OUT AT NIGHT THIS IS WHY WE DON'T ALOW KIDS TO STAY UP PAST THIER BED TIME MMPH I WELL BYE" HE SAID RUNNING BACK TO HIS HOUSE


	5. ORLP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW OLRP MEANS ONLINE ROLE-PLAYING

AFTER BRINGING MY STUFF IN WE RAN OVER THE THE KITCHEN ROOM

PUTTING THE FOOD ON THE TABLE NORMALLY I WOULD BE RPING BUT INSTEAD I JUST STARTED WATCHING SOME YOUTUBE VIDEOS OF PAST SEASON'S OF MY FAVE ANIME

SHŌNEN ANIMANIA

IT WAS AN ANIME ABOUT A BOY WHO WAS GIVEN THE POWER TO SHAPE SHIFT INTO A CUTE CATLIKE ANIMAL AFTER SAVING THE TYPICAL OLD PEARSON IN DISGUISE EXCEPT THIS TIME IT WAS A HANDSOME YOUNG MAN WITH EXOTIC MARKENS ON HIM THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME" YOU'RE WELCOME BUT WHO ARE YOU?" OH UH ABUNAI" NICE TO MEET YOU OH ABUNAI"

WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING HIDEYOSHI?"  
ONLY THE COOLEST AND BEST SHŌUNEN ANIME  
SHŌNEN UNIVERSE IT'S THE MOST POPULAR ANIME FOR BOY'S AND MEN WHICH IS WHAT SHŌNEN MEANS IN JAPANESE"  
I SEE SOUNDS LIKE A PRETTY COOL SHOW"  
YEP ALSO ONE OF MY FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL IS THE SON OF THE CREATOR HE OFFERED ME THE MAIN ROOL"  
REALLY THAT'S GREAT"  
UH YEAH IT WOULD IF MY VOICE DIDN'T SUCK"  
MUTTERED TAKING A BITE OF MY PIZZA"  
IT


	6. HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS

I DON'T KNOW WHEN PEOPLE WATCH ENGLISH DUB'S OF ANIME MOST PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK OF THIS" I SAID PLAYING THE ORIGINAL VOICE OF HIM  
NOT SOMEBODY LIKE ME BESIDES WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT?"  
THEN THEY ARE DUMBER THEN THE TWO MOST IDIOTIC MEN WE KNOW"  
MY DAD OR MARK?"  
BOTH"

I LOOKED DOWN AT THE FLYER  
ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT I'LL GIVE IT A SHOT"

WE FINISHED EATING I TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND CALLED HIM KOHAKU COUNT ME IN" YOISHTA ARIGATŌ HEIDYOSHI SAN WE'LL BE HOLDING ADDITIONS SATURDAY AT 5:30" HAI SEE YOU THEN JANA" I SAID HANGING UP HEY MELISSA CAN WE GO TO THE LIBRARY LATER?" SURE BUT REMBER YOU MUST LOOK FOR AT LEAST ONE BOOK BEFORE YOU GO ON" MELISSA SAID I NODDED MY HEAD IN AGREEMENT FORTUNATELY I DID MANNAGE TO FIND NOT JUST 1 BUT 4 BOOKS THE FIRST 3 WERE VOLUMES SHŌNEN ANIMANIA THE LAST WAS A OLD DISNEY COMIC

AFTER I CHECKED THEM OUT I WALKED OVER TO THE COMPUTER LOGGED IN PUT ON THE HEADPHONES AND SAT DOWN AT THE COMPUTER

I WATCHING ANIME VIDEOS WHEN A ADD POPPED UP ON IT

I WONDER WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?"  
I SAID CLICKING ON IT

TURNS OUT IT WAS FOR CASTING ADUTIONS  
FOR SHŌNEN ANIMANIA BUT AS IT TURNS OUT  
I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS RECOMMENDED FOR THE ROLL OF HARUTO ITŌ  
AKA THE MAIN CHARACTER OF SHŌUNEN ANIMANIA

AND MAAAAAN WAS I TOAST  
THIS GUY WAS AMAZING ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S DO THIS HIYEH HIYEAH HIYEAH HMMPH OROKANA HIYEAH GAME OVER CELESTIAL DIAMOND RAINBOW  
AKUYAKU NO HAIBOKU"  
HE EVEN SNAPPED HIS FINGERS BUT HIS FACE WAS HIDDEN SO I COULDN'T SEE WHO IT WAS

BUT HIS VOUCE GAVE IT AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS WEEK'S VIDEO I'M 80'Z ANIME NINJA  
AND THANK YOU FOR WATCHING SEE YOU LATER"  
80'Z ANIME NINJA WAS MY FAVORITE YOUTUBER OF ALL TIME I WAS THE REASON HE REACHED HIS FIRST MILE STONE ALSO HE HAPPENED TO BE MY BEST FRIENDS BROTHER SO I WASTED NO TIME IN RESPONDED SUGOI 80'Z NINJA SAN THAT WAS EPIC YOUR BEST VIDEO YET"

HEH ARIGATŌ IT FEELS GOOD TO RECREATE MY ORIGINAL ROLE IN ANIME"  
HE COMMENTED BACK


	7. GANBATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N HE WAS GOING TO SAY HE WAS  
> ASKED TO VOICE THE MAIN CHARCTER

AFTER SIGNING OFF I GRABBED MY STUFF  
AND FALLOWED MELISSA BACK TO THE CAR  
AND AS ALWAYS I HELD THE DOOR OPEN FOR HER AFTER WE GOT BACK TO HER HOUSE

I TOOK OFF MY SHOES AND RAN OVER TO THE COUCH TAKING OUT MY BOOKS AND STARTED READING THEM STARTING WITH THE VERY FIRST VOLUME ALL THE WAY BACK FROM 1970 THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK THEY ARE EVEN SAYING

SO I DECIDED TO READ LAST YEAR'S VOLUME

HMMPH BAKA HIYEAH NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF  
BURNING CRIMSON HEART" I SHOUTED DOING THE BEST HERO VOICE I COULD DO

WHICH WAS PRETTY BAD  
IT'S NO USE I SUCK AT VOICE ACTING  
I HATE YOU STUPID PEUBRITY  
I SHOUTED SMACKING MYSELF IN THE FACE WITH MY BOOK SO HARD IT LEFT A RED BOOK  
FACE PRINT ON MY FACE A FEW DAYS LATER I WAS BACK AT SCHOOL CRYING MY EYES OUT  
WHAT'S WORSE WAD THE DAY OF MY SCIENCE TEST WHOA DUDE WHY THE TEARS YEAH YOU HAVEN'T FAILED YET?" HAYATO ASKED CONFUSED BECAUSE I SUCK AT VOICE ACTING" EH SUCK AT VOICE ACTING?" HAYATO ASKED CONFUSED YEAH HIDEYOSHI'S BENN AS..." BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH TALKING I COVERED HIS MOUTH WITH MY HAND AFEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE HANDED OUR TESTS BACK I GOT A 100% HAYATO GOT A 99%

AND AYUMU GOT A 98%  
NOW AS I WAS SAYING YEAH HIDEYOSHI'S BENN ASKED TO PLAY THE ROLL OF THE MAIN CHARACTER"  
EH HONTO THAT'S GREAT CONGRATULATIONS"  
HAYATO SAID SHAKING HIS HAND UH NO IT'S NOT I SUCK AT SINGING AND VOICE ACTING REMBER OUR BIG SCHOOL PERFORMANCE?" OH............ THAT" UH YEAH THAT" I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS GLARING ANGRILY AT HIM GETTING IN HIS FACE BEFORE WALKING AWAY MUTTERING TO MY SELF  
THEM FALLOWING BEHIND ME OH COME ON YOUR NEW VOICE ISN'T THAT BAD" I SOUNDED LIKE TOPCAT TRYING TO IMITATE HUCKLEBERRY HOUND WHILE HIS MOUTH WAS FULL OF FOOD" EH TOPCAT HUCKLEBERRY HOUND?" OLD AMERICAN CARTOONS FROM THE 1960'S" AH WHAT DO THEY SOUND LIKE?" THEY ASKED SO I SHOWED THEM SOME VIDEOS OF THEM ON YOUTUBE OK YOU DO HAVE A POINT" THANKOU" BUT ONLY WITH CERTAIN WORDS" YEAH YOU JUST NEED TO PRACTICE GANBATE YO" THEY BOTH SAID GIVING ME A DOUBLE THUMBS UP I NODDED BACK AT THEM


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO IS THE MAIN VILLAIN OF SHŌUNEN ANIMANIA

WE FINNALY ARRIVED AT THE STUDIO  
WHERE MY AUDITION WAS BEING HELD

ALRIGHT GUY'S I SAID USING THE BEST CUTE VOICE I COULD DO BEFORE SWITCHING TO A DEEPER LET'S DO THIS HAH HAH HMMPH BAKA HIYEAH  
NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF I SAID CHARGING UP MY INVISIBLE ATTACK BEFORE LAUNCHING IT  
WELL HOW'D I DO?"  
I ASKED NERVOUSLY  
WILL WOULD IT BE CONVENIENT FOR YOU TO COME NEXT TUESDAY?"  
HAI I'LL DO MY BEST" I SAID WITH A BOW BEFORE LEAVING A FEW DAYS LATER IT WAS TUESDAY AGAIN ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S DO THIS HIYEH HIYEAH HIYEAH HMMPH OROKANA HIYEAH GAME OVER SAKURAI CELESTIAL DIAMOND RAINBOW AKUMA TAOISE I SAID SNAPPING MY FINGERS LATER THAT NIGHT I GOT A NOTIFICATION FROM AYUMU IT WAS A LINK TO A VIDEO YAHOO KONICHIWA SORE WA DOREM SENSH2010 AKA BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO. AS YOU ALL KNOW SHŌUNEN ANIMANIA IS STARTING IT'S 7'TH SEASON AND IM HERE TO SAY CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR NEW HERO HIDEYOSHI SATŌ THAT'S RIGHT HE IS OUR NEW HARUTO

I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT I ACTUALLY GOT THE PART"

LITTLE DID WE KNOW WE WERE BEING WATCED UHOH HOTARU'S NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS" THE BOY SAID TELEPORTING AWAY

HOTARU'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS IN THE THE THROWN ROOM  
WATCHING RANDOM ANIME VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE  
WHEN HE SHOWED UP WHAT IS YOUR REPORT?" I ASKED I SAID CROSSING MY LEGS IT'S ABOUT THE AUDITION"

WHAT ABOUT IT?"


End file.
